El Carnicero En El Coche Tag (Angela & Hodgins)
by WishfulThinking012094
Summary: A comment made by Hodgins in this episode sparked this little one shot outta me. Enjoy!


**Hey guys! It's been awhile hasn't it? Well I watched this episode of Bones and heard a comment by Hodgins that I just had to follow up on so here ya go! Enjoy! Also, I don't own Bones, any of its characters, or any of its storylines!**

* * *

Angela had stepped out of her office for just a moment to take a breather and see what her husband was up to.

"Yeah that's not even kind of funny, okay? I'd like to have more kids," she heard Hodgins say as he operated the harness.

Frowning, she practically bolted back into her office hoping that neither Wendell nor Hodgins had seen her come out in the first place.

**A little later**

"Hey Ange, didn't you want to go to lunch?" Hodgins asked, coming into her office. She had said earlier that they should treat themselves to lunch at the diner now that the credit card had been paid off and for him to be ready to go once 12 rolled around. But now she was just sitting in her office, staring up at whatever was on the computer screen as if it were some big puzzle.

"I'm not hungry. It's okay, you go by yourself," she said, not even looking at him.

He pursed his lips. Something was up, although she'd never admit it. "Ange, what's wrong? Is it the case?"

"Nothing, everything's fine," she replied, brushing him off.

"Angela, you're my wife, I know you well enough to know when you're lying and when something isn't right so you might as well just tell me what's on your mind." He shrugged off his messenger bag and sat down on the couch next to her.

She quickly got up as if she couldn't even stand to be near him and began to pace.

He frowned, "Seriously, Ange what's wrong? You're starting to scare me. Is Michael okay?"

That broke her out of her thoughts as she turned on her heels to stare at him, "What? No, he's fine, why wouldn't he be fine?"

"I don't know babe, but I'm seriously running out of options here so could you please just tell me what's wrong?"

"Do you want another baby?" she blurted out suddenly.

"What? Where is this even coming from?" he asked, getting to his feet as well.

"I heard you telling Wendell that you want to have more kids."

"Oh," he said, simply. Now it all made sense. Of course she was freaking out. It wasn't something they had really discussed and knowing that he wanted a baby would pressure her into making a decision.

"Well, do you?" she asked.

"Is this really the place to have this conversation?"

"Why not? It's not like anyone else is listening?"

"Okay, well yeah I know that we haven't really talked about it, but I was thinking that someday, maybe when Michael is a little older, that we could start trying to get pregnant again."

"You didn't think to ask me before blurting it out to Wendell?"

"We were just joking around, he wasn't even paying attention. Besides, I thought you said you wanted a big family?"

She sighed, "Yeah well that was before we found out that we both carry the LCA gene."

"So you don't want any more kids?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" she practically shouted.

"I'm so confused right now Angie. You say you want more kids but then you get mad at me for saying that I want more kids. You either do or you don't, which is it?"

"I don't know!" she wailed, throwing herself down on the couch.

Finally it sunk in. She was scared of having another baby. He sat down on the couch beside her, pulling her into his arms. "Oh honey, I know you're worried about the LCA but remember we can handle anything together."

"I know, I just- my whole world is color and beauty. How could I explain to a child the beauty of what I do as an artist when they don't have the ability to see it for themselves? I don't know, I'm just being selfish."

"I get it Angie, I do. But now that we know about the gene we could do in vitro fertilization, that way the risk of the baby having the gene would be little to none."

"That's possible?" she asked, a look of amazement in her eyes.

"Yeah," he said, "Did you not read that article I put on the table a couple months after we had Michael?"

"Nooo," she said, "I must've thought it was more junk mail and thrown it out! So this whole time, I've not brought up having more kids because I was scared and it turns out we can pretty much eliminate the possibility."

Hodgins smiled, pulling her close again. He cupped her chin with one hand and leaned down to kiss her sweetly, "I love you Ange."

"I love you too Jack."

"So, do you want to have another baby with me?"

"Of course. I just want Michael to be a little older and I want Pelant to be gone."

"Sounds like a plan babe."

"Doesn't mean we can't practice though," she said, a mischievous smirk creeping onto her face as she pushed him down on the couch.

"Ange," he said in between kisses, "You do know in vitro doesn't involve sex right?"

"Mhmm, so we can replay the night you got me pregnant with Michael then except this time I actually took my birth control."

He grinned, kissing her with ferocity.

* * *

**Review, let me know what you think and in case some of my regular readers/followers are wondering, the next chapter of Unexpected is under works and has been for quite some time I just haven't had the time or the inspiration to finish it. I'm currently a full time student also working a full time job so my free time is quite limited and when I do have it, I'm usually winding down with a movie so writing kinda has been on the backburner and will continue to be on the backburner unless of course I somehow win the lottery which is, as you all know, highly unlikely. Okay, my rant for today is over and I'm just gonna leave now before I say something really weird that doesn't even make sense cuz that's just what kind of mood I'm in right now. Happy Tuesday night, I will hopefully post the next chapter within the next eon :p Oh and don't forget to review and tell me what you thought!**

**Thank guys!**

**-Willie**


End file.
